


Never fall

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Duty, F/M, Love, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd sworn to himself that he would never fall again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never fall

He'd sworn to himself that he would never fall again. Ygritte had been too dangerous, had burned too bright, and he wasn't sure if the pleasure she had given him had outweighed the pain he had felt when she died. Love was a distraction he could not tolerate, not here and now. 

His oaths did not forbid it, not precisely - he could have loved chastely without betraying them, but he knew in his heart of hearts that it would not be the same as loving Sam, or any of his brothers, that it would slowly devour him from the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
